Unexpected
by miss de Villers
Summary: After Sookie disappears, Eric buys her house and goes there to inspect it. However, the reaction he gets from it is totally unexpected. Rated M for smut.


**A/N:** So, this is a "story of one actor", if you could call it that way… The pairing is Eric/Sookie, however Sookie is hot an active character, and appears only in his memories. This is set between season 3 and 4, after Eric bought Sookie's house. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** This story contains some kind of smut. If you don't like it or are offended by it, please don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

The night was clear, clear and warm. There was no cloud on the dark blue sky and thousands, millions of stars were visible.

Eric was in the sky, literally. He was flying to Bon Temps, anticipation overwhelming him as he knew that in three minutes he'd be there. As soon as he heard that Sookie's brother was selling her house, he was determined that it would be his, whatever the price. And as usual, if he wanted something, he was getting it. So, now he was flying to Bon Temps, the keys from Sookie's house in his back pocket, thinking about where she can be now.

'I bet it has something to do to her being a fairy… or maybe not. However, everyone gave up on her. They think she is dead. I can understand her brother and her friends… she's missing a long time for a human, and they actually don't know what to believe in anymore. But Compton… She had his blood as well as mine, so he's feeling her the same way I am. How? How can he not feel that she's alive? Of course the connection is so much weaker now than it was before she disappeared, but it's there nonetheless. A stable, never wavering buzz in the back of my mind.'

As he reached the destination he landed on her porch and took the keys from his pocket. Opening the door he entered the house that belonged to the one who he wanted to belong to him. And soon she would. 'Everyone gave up on you, my Sookie. _I. Never. Did_. And once you come back you will, finally, be mine!'

He inspected the house and made mental notes to hire workers so that they could fix her house. He was sure she wouldn't like it if he changed something there, so he'd make sure everything would appear as it does now. It would be the same, just a little… newer.

He went upstairs, to inspect the first floor as well. There were several doors he could enter, and he will, later. For now, there was one that caught his attention.

Her bedroom. He entered it quickly, closing the door behind him. This was it. The place where she spent her nights. The place she slept in. Inhaling deeply, he caught her scent and closed his eyes as he felt himself getting hard. He opened them after a few moments, and walked towards the wardrobe. Opening it, he looked at the pile of clothes hanging there. Her clothes. He looked at her Merlotte's uniform and remembered how those shorts looked on her. How they hugged her butt so perfectly… he looked at some of her tops and imagined her in them, her perfect cleavage…

And then he spotted it. The dress she wore the first time she came to Fangtasia. His cock twitched. He remembered how innocent she was, more so in contrast to the fangbangers there. He remembered her behavior, and her boldness. And he certainly remembered the fair scent of arousal coming from her. The way her heartbeat increased by the second as his eyes roamed over her body. The way she smelled…

He laid on the bed, hoping to calm himself down, but what he didn't foresee was that her scent was even heavier there. It was absorbed by the sheets, and it was all he could do not to groan.

He smelled her juices on the sheets as well. 'In this bed, she dreamed about me. Brought herself to release thinking about me'.

He didn't remember the last time he was so hard. It was as if his tight jeans were going to rip in half. His strained erection was pressing into the zipper, and it was more than slightly uncomfortable now. It was actually aching.

He reached down to undo his belt, and then the button of his pants. He then pulled down the zipper and freed his manhood, using all his willpower to restrain from touching himself. He _needed_ to calm down.

But, despite his efforts, images of Sookie kept appearing in his mind. He remembered how she slapped him after she learned about Lafayette. If she had the balls to slap him – him! Eric Northman – what would she be like in bed? He knew the answer. A bold valkyrie. As he imagined her fighting him as he fucked her, screaming at him and scratching and biting, he lost it. He wrapt his hand around his aching cock, hissing at the feeling. He was twitching regularly now, the precum leaking from his head and down his shaft. He moved his hand up and down roughly, grunting all the time. 'What is this _fucking_ woman doing to me?'

He then remembered the bombing at Dallas. At the time he decided to save her, jumping in front of her to cover her, he didn't think about getting her to drink his blood. He was doing it to save Sookie. But then he saw an opportunity, and he took it. He remembered the feeling of her mouth on his chest, sucking the blood out of the wound. He remembered that he nearly came then and there at the feeling of his blood moving through her, inside her, and he moved his hand faster.

He remembered tasting her for the first time. It certainly wasn't in the circumstances he wanted it to be, her blood was heavily tinted with fear, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He actually smirked, remembering the night Bill was kidnapped. She came to Fangtasia, demanding to see him. Unfortunately, he was not… available at the time, but she insisted, and Pam led her to the basement. 'I was fucking Yvetta for the last 6 hours and I got only two unsatisfactory orgasms, yet the single clink of her voice was enough to undo me. However, her presence and the way she was shyly avoiding looking somewhere past my waist was keeping me hard despite the recent release.'

He increased the speed of his hand again as he remembered the dreams. The ones he was having about her. He didn't know if they were her dreams and he was just being able to see them, or if they were actually _his_ dreams. They were very different - some of them gentle and deep, some playful, some including acts of bondage and domination, even. But they certainly had something in common – they all were _fucking intense_. However, he had a favorite one…

_She was dancing naked on his stage at Fangtasia, with him watching from his throne. Their eyes were locking whenever they had the chance, and she was smiling devilishly whenever he was shifting uncomfortably on his throne. He could see her juices pouring from between her legs and sliding down onto the inside of her thighs. By the time she was done dancing both of their controls were tested._

_She then was kneeling in front of him, unfastening his belt and freeing his engorged cock from its confines. She was placing soft kisses along his shaft, and then taking his head in her mouth and sucking. She then began to bob her head up and down, reveling in the sounds of pleasure he was making. His hand was in her hair, but not pushing her, only guiding..._

He knew he was close. His hand was moving at vampire speed now, and he was lost in his pleasure. He lost track of time and place. His phone was ringing but he didn't care. The only thing he had in mind right now was Sookie.

He thought about how warm her body was. He imagined her under him, crying and writhing as he pushed inside her. 'She's so soft, wet, and so fucking tight…'

He felt his balls tighten, and he let pleasure wash through him, roaring like an animal as he came in his hand, shooting load after load of seed.

He laid there for some minutes, feeling the world come back to him. He took a napkin from Sookie's nightstand and cleaned his hand. Then he fastened his pants and belt, preparing to leave.

'I must go back to Shreveport. For now. Soon she will come back. And she will _finally_ be **mine**.'


End file.
